Provocações
by Tay DS
Summary: Pietro sabia melhor do que ninguém que Wanda Maximoff sempre acabaria sendo sua. Oneshot. Baseado nos acontecimentos de X-Men Days of a Future Past.


**Nome: **Provocações

**Autora:** TayDS

**Classificação: **T

**Sinopse: **Pietro sabia melhor do que ninguém que Wanda Maximoff sempre acabaria sendo sua. Oneshot. Baseado nos acontecimentos de X-Men Days of a Future Past.

**Disclaimers:** X-Men não me pertence. Os filmes pertencem à Fox. Até porque se me pertencessem, a Anna Paquin nunca seria a Vampira. E teria Pietro e Wanda como OTP da bagaça toda.

**Nota de Autora:** Eita, olha quem ta arriscando em fandom novo! Sim, finalmente minha estreia no mundo dos filmes baseados em HQs. Desde que Bryan Singer havia dito que a criança no colo de Pietro não era a Wanda em Days of a Future Past, essa ideia surgiu na minha cabeça. E demorei pra passar pro papel! Mas nada seria possível sem a insistência diária da minha amiga e companheira no ship Paula. Bicha, essa fic é pra tu, e eu ainda não me esqueci de Sissi e Brandon. Bem, a fic nem ficou boa e vou ser morta depois dela... Mas não ligo, após Avengers 2, eu vou postar várias fanfics dos gêmeos até ninguém nunca mais aguentar. See ya!

* * *

**Provocações**

\- Lorna querida, suba e vá chamar a sua irmã. – a senhora Maximoff falou para a menina sentada no colo do irmão mais velho, enquanto presenciava o discurso do homem na televisão.

\- Ela me incomoda. – a menina disse, emburrando a cara para o pedido que a mãe fazia.

\- Pietro... – ela chamou, ainda focando o homem que conhecera anos atrás. – Vá ver sua irmã. Chame-a para mim, querido...

O rapaz pareceu despertar do transe com a voz de sua mãe e acenou. Levantou-se e deixou a irmã caçula entretida com a TV. Passou pela mãe e subiu as escadas que dava para o corredor do primeiro andar.

A porta do segundo cômodo à esquerda estava fechada. Bateu e chamou por sua outra irmã, que o ignorou prontamente. Bufou e girou a maçaneta. Ao menos a porta não estava trancada.

\- Mamãe está chamando você lá embaixo. – o rapaz falou.

A irmã, da mesma idade que o garoto de cabelos prateados, tinha cabelos vermelhos em um tom escuro, a pele clara, com os olhos claros fixos num caderno em que rabiscava algo. Vestia um suéter surrado escuro, que exibia parte do colo, mostrando que parecia não usar nada por baixo. Suas pernas estavam cobertas pelo lençol claro, provavelmente cobrindo a calça velha e rasgada nos joelhos que a moça tanto usava.

Pietro entrou no quarto bagunçado sem se importar com o estado caótico do lugar e parou de frente para a cama dela.

\- Não estou com vontade de descer. – a moça disse, desgrudando os olhos do caderno para observar sua visita. – Agora saia daqui Pietro.

\- Ora Wanda, mas você tem que ver o que está passando na TV! Tem um cara que controla metal, que nem aquele que mamãe disse que conheceu uma vez.

Wanda Maximoff o olhou e bufou, voltando sua atenção para o caderno. Seu irmão continuou parado, balançando o corpo para frente e para trás, com um sorriso maroto surgindo nos lábios.

Aproximou-se da cama e sentou na ponta do colchão, puxando os dedos do pé da irmã. Ela o olhou surpresa, com a raiva tomando conta de sua expressão em seguida.

\- Está chateada comigo Wanda? – o rapaz questionou.

\- Saia logo daqui Pietro! Não quero ter que...

\- Não fique assim irmãzinha. Não fiz nada de errado. Tenho até me mantido na linha... Apesar de que...

E numa fração de segundo, Pietro segurou os pulsos da gêmea, posicionando-se estrategicamente por cima dela, que se debateu tentando se libertar. Observou o irmão rindo da tentativa frustrada dela. O rapaz aproximou os lábios do pescoço nu dela.

\- Eu acho que você precisa relaxar.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados percorreu com os lábios a pele dela antes de beijá-la. Podia sentir a pele da ruiva se arrepiando ao seu toque. Sempre soube que mexia com ela, de certa forma, e adorava usar isso para provocá-la.

Os lábios foram subindo, encontrando o queixo fino da irmã gêmea, e seguindo caminho para os lábios. Adorava os lábios dela, tão vermelhos, macios e convidativos. Na verdade, adorava tudo em Wanda. E adorava mais ainda as reações que ela tinha quando ele fazia isso.

\- Pie...

\- Vamos Wanda – ele a interrompeu, roçando seus lábios nos dela. – Nós dois sabemos o que você quer.

Pietro não deixou que a sua irmã falasse. Não poderia. Não quando decidiu beijar sua boca tão viciante. E sentiu qualquer resistência da moça morrendo. Aquilo o deixou triunfante.

Ele a beijou com calma. Por mais que já tivesse feito aquilo dezenas de vezes antes, para ele sempre era como se fosse a primeira vez. Por ela, Pietro não fazia a mínima questão de ser rápido. Por ela, ele pararia o tempo se pudesse.

E Wanda parecia se esquecer de seus problemas, de seus poderes, do quão idiota era o seu gêmeo quando o rapaz era carinhoso a tal ponto. Aquele seu carinho, sua paixão colocada no beijo que se tornava ardente. Nada disso parecia ser seu irmão. Mas não importava. Libertou suas mãos presas pelo outro e seus dedos encontraram os peculiares cabelos prateados, enroscando-se nos fios.

Ao ver que suas mãos não mais seguravam as dela, as mãos de Pietro foram para a barra de seu suéter velho. Enquanto levantava o suéter e exibia mais a sua pele, os lábios do rapaz deixaram a boca dela e desceu pelo queixo, alcançando o pescoço, onde não pôde evitar mordiscá-lo levemente, ouvindo os suspiros da irmã como se fosse a mais bela das músicas.

De repente não sentiu mais a cama ou o corpo macio da irmã. As costas do rapaz se chocaram com violência contra a parede. Pietro se sentiu atordoado por alguns segundos, antes de se levantar e observar a irmã ajeitar o suéter.

\- Você ficou louca? – o rapaz questionou ofendido.

Wanda se levantou e ele entendeu que não deveria atrair mais de sua aparente fúria. Ao alcançar a soleira da porta, ele deu uma risada maliciosa e se virou para ela com o sorriso cafajeste.

\- _Wandinha_...

\- Você deveria saber – a moça o interrompeu, ousando-se aproximar mais do irmão a ponto de deixar suas respirações se cruzarem. – que não seria tão fácil... _Pietro_.

E Wanda fechou a porta com força, deixando um Pietro excitado à sua porta.

Ele bateu na madeira frustrado. Odiava quando a irmã usava seus joguinhos contra ele. Mas já deveria ter previsto o que ela faria. Quase sempre era assim: ela permitia que atravessasse suas barreiras de proteção, deixando-o excitado com seus beijos ardentes, para depois tentar matá-lo.

Contudo, repetiria novamente apenas para ouvi-la pronunciar seu nome sensualmente. Aquilo o deixava louco.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados andou pelo corredor e desceu as escadas. Viu que sua mãe ainda olhava para a TV, mas não passava mais aquele cara dos metais. Talvez a mulher nem percebesse que Lorna havia mudado de canal a procura de desenhos.

Sua mãe despertou do transe quando Pietro avisou que a gêmea não desceria e deixou a sala em direção ao porão. Pensou por um momento na moça no andar de cima e riu consigo.

Sua irmã era durona. Não podia negar. Lembrou-se do beijo de minutos atrás. Por céus, como ele tinha saudade daquele corpo dela. Aquele dia não havia sido um bom dia para ela. Mas não importava. Haveria outras vezes.

Não podia negar que a moça ficava boa naquele jogo de provocações. Porém, ele precisaria ensinar a ela que quem era o mestre. Pietro era infantil e odiava perder, principalmente para a sua gêmea.

Mais tarde iria vê-la novamente. E ele ensinaria algumas coisas a ela. Deixaria claro quem mandava naquela brincadeira. Um sorriso brotou dos lábios quando pensou na reação dela. Adorava as sensações que causava naquela garota cabeça dura. Dessa vez os poderes dela não o atrapalhariam.

Porque não importava quanto ela iria resistir, o Pietro sabia melhor do que ninguém que Wanda Maximoff sempre acabaria sendo sua.


End file.
